Pain is typically experienced when the free nerve endings of pain receptors are subject to mechanical, thermal, chemical or other noxious stimuli. These pain receptors can transmit signals along afferent neurons to the central nervous system and then to the brain. When a person feels pain, any one or more of a number of problems can be associated with this sensation, including but not limited to reduced function, reduced mobility, complication of sleep patterns, and decreased quality of life.
The causes of pain include inflammation, injury, disease, muscle spasm and the onset of a neuropathic event or syndrome. By way of example, inflammatory pain can occur when tissue is damaged, as can result from surgery or an adverse physical, chemical or thermal event or from infection by a biologic agent. When a tissue is damaged, a host of endogenous pain inducing substances, for example, bradykinin and histamine can be released from the injured tissue. The pain inducing substances can bind to receptors on the sensory nerve terminals and thereby initiate afferent pain signals. After activation of the primary sensory afferent neurons, the projection neurons may be activated. These neurons carry the signal via the spinothalamic tract to higher parts of the central nervous system. Inflammatory pain is generally reversible and may subside when the injured tissue has been repaired or the pain inducing stimuli is removed.
When a patient undergoes surgery, there is an increased likelihood that absent the use of analgesics, pain will be felt during and/or after surgery. Thus, this pain, including the post-operative pain is to a degree predictable with respect to whom it most likely will affect, is most likely to occur within a finite window of time, and is localized to a site at or near the site of a surgical procedure.
One known class of pharmaceuticals to treat post-operative pain is opioids. This class of compounds is well-recognized as being among the most effective type of drugs for controlling post-operative pain. Unfortunately, because opioids are administered systemically, the associated side effects raise significant concerns, including disabling the patient, depressing the respiratory system, constipation, and psychoactive effects such as sedation and euphoria, thereby instituting a hurdle to recovery and regained mobility. Further, because of these side-effects, physicians typically limit the administration of opiods to within the first twenty-four hours post-surgery. Thus, it would be preferable to use non-narcotic drugs that deliver direct, localized pain control at a surgical site.
One pharmaceutical that is known to the medical profession is clonidine, which is widely recognized as an antihypertensive agent that acts as an agonist on the alpha-2-adrenergic receptor and as a neural receptor agonist. In general, clonidine, also referred to as 2,6-dichloro-N-2-imidazolidinyldenebenzenamine (C9H9Cl2N3) may be represented by the following chemical structure:

Another pharmaceutical that is known to the medical profession is bupivacaine, which is widely recognized as a local anesthetic for infiltration, nerve block, epidural and intrathecal administration. In general, bupivacaine, also referred to as 1-butyl-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)piperidine-2-carboxamide (C18H28N2O) may be represented by the following structure:

Because of the unique manifestation and relatively predictable risks for post-operative pain, there is a need for effective treatments for post-operative pain, including methods and compositions to alleviate or to treat this pain.